The Pond
by Black Jinx
Summary: "It was still and unmoving, forever hiding the secrets of what occurred there beneath its depths." Oneshot, Sasuke hate. Rating may change due to reviews.


**AN: I don't know where this came from, I seriously don't. I've just had this urge to write some vore/gore/whateverthehellthisshitis and was looking up some snakes and Sasuke and Kabuto and all that fun shizz. Thus this baby was born. I'm taking it as a small break from all the KU fanfics I've been doing. Slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Some characters may be majorly OOC, it's sort of a crack oneshot-ish thing.**

* * *

"The block you chose was correct, Sasuke-kun," the older man hissed delightfully, backing away from the youth. Oil black hair cascaded over his shoulders, barely hiding his pale face and piercing golden eyes. All in all, he looked like the human embodiment of a serpent.

"I know!" the boy yelled back. Sasuke could feel his strength draining more and more, the effects of sparring with his new "mentor" for nearly two hours now. Crow black hair was nearly plastered to his face from sweating so much. The blood red markings of his Sharingan eyes couldn't keep with his Orochimaru's attacks. Another effect of fighting for so long.

Attempting to lunge in for a counterattack, the boy felt a foot connect to the side of his face. He put his arms up to block the attack, knowing full well that he had given it a moment too late.

He felt himself airborne, skidding across the cement flooring, rolling. "The block you chose was incorrect, Sasuke-kun."

"I know!"

Sasuke could hear the low chuckling of his mentor from across the room. "I think it's best that you take a little break," Orochimaru spoke. "It seems young Sasuke is at the end of his rope." The legendary ex-Sannin turned to leave the sparring room. "Kabuto, do be sure to heal him properly. We shall go again later."

"Yes, my lord."

Sasuke lay against the cold ground, breathing heavily. He deactivated his Sharingan, not wanting to waste any more chakra that he already had.

"You sure took quite a beating," he heard Kabuto speak to him. The boy felt the warmth of healing chakra sooth his skin, repairing all the damage he had taken. "It seems as though you lasted a lot longer than I would have thought."

"Just shut up and heal me," he growled at the silver haired medic nin.

"Manners, Sasuke."

"I said shut up and heal me," the boy snapped. "You're job is to heal me, not to run your mouth."

Instantly, he felt a strong hand grip his chin and yank it towards the medic. Onyx eyes glared down at him, staring deep into his own eyes. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Kabuto spoke in a low tone, pulling the boy towards him.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," Sasuke spoke back, taunting him. "Orochimaru would kill you if you did."

"Oh, I wouldn't even dream of hurting you,_ dear_ Sasuke," he replied, sneering. "For the wrath of Orochimaru, no one here would." Pulling the boy even closer, Kabuto leaned down and placed his mouth near the youth's ear. "But not everything in Lord Orochimaru lands obeys him. There are creatures here who would be willing to take your life, whether you would like it or not."

Sasuke felt his heart thrum against his rib cage, his blood boiling at the older man's words. Half throwing him, Kabuto released the boy's face and let him lie back on the ground. "I suppose I should finish healing you now," he spoke calmly, as though their previous conversation hadn't happened at all.

Sasuke swatted the medic's hand away angrily and pushed himself off the ground. "Don't bother, I'll be fine on my own," he growled. Turning, he began to walk towards the door of the room.

"Where do you plan on going?" Kabuto asked him quietly, gazing at him from the corner of his eyes.

"For a walk," he snipped, slamming the door behind him. The older man chuckled silently to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

Where was he going? He didn't know. For how long would he be gone? Long enough to vent his anger out on any unfortunate creature that happened to pass him.

"Stupid Kabuto, stupid Orochimaru, stupid forest," he grumbled as he stomped along, not caring as to where he had wandered off. He knew he could possibly have been quite a good distance from the hideout. The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to erase the words from his mind. Who on earth would dare try to kill him? He was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake! There was nothing that he couldn't fight against.

Sitting down on a thick, spotted log, he pondered the man's words. Everything in the Land of Sound was either a snake or a shinobi who worked for Orochimaru. And as far as he knew, neither would harm him willingly. He could kill a snake, that was no problem for him. Even the largest ones he had come across where to lengths of nearly twenty five feet or more, and he could kill them with ease.

Pulling out a kunai, he absentmindedly began to stab it, peeling long strips of bark off as the red sap stained his blade.

Wait a minute, red sap?

Taking a closer inspection at the "log", he noticed the red liquid oozing from the long gashes he had created. The pieces of bark that he had torn off weren't bark, it was skin. He could see the scaly texture of it.

'Snake skin?' he pondered.

Whatever it was, Sasuke could feel it moving underneath his rump. A low hissing sound came to him ears, a warning noise mixed with the rustling of dead leaves and the grass. He stood quickly, backing away from the log-like creature.

It was a serpent's tail, thick and hidden underneath dark bushes. He took a mental note of the thickness of the tail, nearly as round as his waist. Whatever this snake was, it had to be huge.

It began to slither away, giving off an angry hiss at the vicious gouges that he gave it. Common sense told him to start walking back to the hideout, to forget about this serpentine creature. However, it was curiosity that pushed him onwards, to follow it.

Silently, he jumped from tree to tree, trying to keep an eye on the snake. Within moments, despite being under his watchful gaze, it slunk into a bush and disappeared from his view. "Dammit," he cursed himself. Leaping down from the tree, he landed swiftly on the ground. He bared his tainted kunai, gripping it until his the skin on his knuckles began to turn white.

Pushing aside the brush, he spotted nothing that reminded him of the serpent. Only a still pond lay in a clearing before him, slight ripples fracturing it's still surface. Specks of blood lay upon the grass, alerting him that the serpent may be anywhere within the vicinity.

Stepping lightly, he moved over the to the water, keeping a wary eye out for the serpent. If it really was as large as his mind made it out to be, then it could possibly cause him trouble.

Kneeling down, he studied the depths of the water. Sasuke didn't sense any chakra of sorts, so there was no way that it could have disappeared into the water. He let his hand slip into the water slowly, trying not to disturb whatever lived in it.

He brought the handful of water to his lips, drinking quickly. The water was sweet, almost rich in taste. It didn't seem like water. The boy swept in for another handful, gulping down the sweet water.

"It is good, is it not?" he heard a voice ask him gently. Snapping himself backwards, Sasuke looked for the source of the voice. A girl had lay herself on the side of the pond shore, propping herself up on her elbows. Her back was bare to him, keeping her underbelly close to the grass.

"Where did you come from?" he ordered. "Why didn't I sense you?"

She giggled lightly, laying her head on the grass. Bright pinkish red eyes looked up at him playfully, strands of pale yellow and white hair clung to her back in moist rivulets. Her skin held a reflective like color, glistening in the fading light of the day. The girl had appeared from the water.

"Most people cannot sense me," she whispered. "You are one of them."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan!" he spoke to her, his voice both proud and angered. "How could I not sense you?"

"You...are a shi-noe-bee?" she asked, pushing herself up into her hands. The odd way that she spoke the words irked him slightly. Sasuke noticed how only half of her body lay upon the grass, everything below her waist disappearing into the depths of the water.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, his voice full of suspicion. There was no creature on earth, animal or person, that he couldn't not have sensed. What made her so different from the others that he could?

While lost in his thoughts, he hadn't had time to notice the fact that she had spied his bloodied kunai. "That is an object of pain," she spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. He glared down at her, as though disgusted that she would ask such a question. "You have hurt many creatures with your hands, including my kind."

"And what, pray tell, are you?" Sasuke snapped. Leaning up, he watched as she reversed herself back into the water, pale hair gliding after her. "Hey!" he shouted, stepping in after her, surprised that he had been immediately submerged up to his waist. "Get back here!" The boy thrust his hand under the water, feeling around for legs. Instead, he felt something slither and glide past his fingers. Jerking his hand back, Sasuke stared back into the water like it was possessed.

A few feet from him, he could see the girl's head emerge from the watery surface, pink eyes glaring at him. "You have hurt my kin, and you are the only one left of yours." Moving closer to him, he watched as she moved up to his height, wrapping her arms around his neck carefully. "I will have to take it out of your life then."

She pulled him close to her body, as though she had been a lover of his for many a year. Nuzzling affectionately into his chest, she turned her head and nodded. "It is your work, is it not?"

"Wha?" Black eyes skimmed the treeline around him, looking for whatever she had nodded to. He could see the outline of what appeared to be a serpent creature lay in a small grove, breathing haggardly. Blood streamed down the thick body, rivulets of crimson liquid. His eyes wandered up towards the head of the creature, trying to determine the size of the beast.

Instead of a snake's head, there lay the torso and head of a young girl, her arms wrapped around her chest. He watched as she struggled to pull herself up to the pond's edge, the shadow of death upon her.

"You've wounded her deeply in your anger," the pale girl cooed, casually tightening her grip around him. "She shall not last until morning."

Slowly, Sasuke could only watch as the darker female dipped her head into the water, her bloody serpentine body disappearing after her. His eyes drifted back to the pale one, his eyes widening at the water. He could feel clawed hands crawling up his legs, gently caressing the soft skin.

One by one, he noticed heads emerge from the water. The water parted from the movement of those that lurked in its depths, serpentine tails of all colors and sizes breaching it's surface. "My kind are quite hungry," she hissed, the pupils of her eyes dilating to slits. "And you shall pay for the pain you have caused our sister."

He didn't have a chance to pull in his breath as her arms began to constrict around his neck. Claws tore into his legs as they pulled him under the water, dragging him to the darkness. Instantly, he began to struggle against their grips, writhing in the pale girl's grasp.

Only now did he see her full form. A pale Burmese python tail followed past her waist, entwining around his waist. One tight squeeze forced air from his lungs, bubbling to the surface and out of his reach.

Sasuke could feel sharp teeth tearing away his clothing and into his flesh. He could only watch in horror as they pulled away chunks of his skin, crimson blood spilling into the water. Searing, white-hot pain flashed throughout his body as the serpent women tore his muscles from his body.

He reached for his kunai pack on his leg, only to find that they had stripped that from him. The boy tried to push the pale girl away from him, only having her tighten herself around him even more.

The boy struggled, writhed, and contorted himself, all in an attempt to free himself from the fearsome nest. Sasuke looked up towards the surface, seeing that it merely became further from him as they dragged him further down. Extending his hand, he reached for it as though it was his last lifeline.

He howled in pain as he felt sharp claws rip open his stomach and his innards spilling into the water. Hands dug past the vital organs as they made their way up to the inside of his chest. He grunted when he felt hands caress his heart gently as it beat rapidly within their palm.

In one swift movement, he felt his heart ripped out through his stomach. Dark eyes simply stared at the surface, light and life fading from them.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kabuto called, searching for the boy. It had been well past nightfall, and it was normal that the Uchiha would have at least let himself be known wherever he was at. Orochimaru hadn't wanted his "prized disciple" to let himself be hurt in any way, shape, or form. "Sasuke!"

The medic ninja could sense the younger's chakra signature emanating from a nearby brush. Onyx eyes studied the blood stains, sliding it upon his fingers. It wasn't human blood, that was something he could tell.

Pushing past the brush, he came upon a still body of water. There were no ripples breaking it's surface, still and silent as death itself. Kabuto cocked an eyebrow silently, letting himself walk up to it's edge. Kneeling down, he let his hand run through the water, disturbing whatever lay beneath it.

"Hello," he heard a feminine voice ask him. Onyx eyes gazed out of the corner of his eyes, spotting a pale girl laying up on the grass.

"Tunis*," he uttered quietly, calling her by name.

"Yes?" she hissed gently, expressing the 'S' sound more than needed. She pulled herself up out of the water, exposing her pale, serpentine half to him. He stood silently as she pulled herself to his height. Her pale hair covered her chest fairly well, her arms held behind her back like an eager schoolgirl.

"You've become bigger than I last remember," Kabuto acknowledged. "I'm afraid I'm not here to talk, though."

"Oh," she exclaimed, her pink eyes widening. "Then what might you be here for?" She grinned at him coyly, flashing deadly sharp teeth at him.

"There might have been a boy wandering around here," he explained to her. "His chakra signature ends here. And, for some reason, I can't help but feel as though you might be behind his disappearance."

She pouted slightly in a shameful manner, extending her hand out to him. Unraveling her clawed fingers, she held out a small strip of wet fabric. "He had killed a sister," she spoke.

"Was he in the water?" Kabuto asked, relieving the fabric from her. It was the Uchiha symbol, the white stained red with blood. She began to lower herself back unto the ground, pulling herself to the water's edge.

"You know what my law is," she purred, gazing up him with pink eyes. "He has killed both a sister and he had wandered himself willingly into the water. He was mine for the taking."

The gray haired man simply smirked at her. "I understand your laws," he spoke. "But Lord Orochimaru will not be happy once he's found once what has become of his next vessel."

"Even the snake man himself does not know of us," she replied. "And he has time to get himself a new vessel before his time is up." Dipping her hands into the water, Tunis looked back up at him. "It would be nice to see you more often, Kabuto."

"I know."

"Thank you for the meal," she uttered, slipping herself back into the water. He watched silently as her serpentine half followed behind her, barely make a ripple. He laughed quietly at her words, feeling a little more than slightly amused.

In no time at all, the water was still again, not once giving away the secrets of the gruesome death that occurred in it's depths, or the serpent women that lived there.

**Tanis - serpent lady in Greek. Again, this is just a oneshot crack sort of story. Critique is nice, but please no flamers.**


End file.
